Proverbs
by Undercoverbarbie
Summary: "For the lips of an immoral woman are as sweet as honey, and her mouth is smoother than oil. But in the end, she is as bitter as poison, as dangerous as a double-edged sword". SASUHINA/ NARUHINA
1. Proverbs 5 : 3-4

PROVERBS

Summary: series of SASUHINA one-shots based on the book of Proverbs

AN: Hope yall like it!

I do not own Naruto

* * *

 ** _Proverbs 5: 3-4_**

 _" 3-For the lips of an immoral woman are as sweet as honey,_

 _and her mouth is smoother than oil."_

 _"4-But, in the end, she is as bitter as poison,_

 _as dangerous as a double-edged sword."_

Did she think, he was stupid? He watched as she glided across the living room still unaware of his presence. She glowed in the darkness, in a way he hadn't noticed before or forgotten perhaps. Her midnight hair sweeping the floor as she bent to take off her shoes. He watched as she hummed to herself, carefully hanging off her coat. Then finally, pausing- as if finally feeling the intensity of his glare. She turned, fear crossing her features "Sasuke ! how long have been sitting here?"

"Where have you been?"

Then she just stares. Which irritates him even more. Her mouth forms an "o"

She stands like this for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hinata"

She nervously twists her ring, eyes looking anywhere but her furious husband. Then makes her way over to him, a soft timid smile gracing her features. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting" with that she places her hands in his. He melts in her touch and he hates himself for it. She moves to place her hands on his temple rubbing them in a way that makes him forget why he was angry in the first place. He wasn't angry. He was devastated. As she moves to kiss him, he pulls her back roughly. A yelp escaping her, as he towers over her.

"Hinata, where have you been?" she is silent yet again, eyes fixed somewhere pass him. He follows her gaze. it's their wedding picture. She is in his arms, lavender eyes staring up at him and engulfing him with love.

"I-I," she says softly, eyes now locked on him, "I think we should go to bed"

So, she did think he was stupid.


	2. Proverbs 17 : 1

**_Proverbs 17: 1_**

 _"Better a dry crust eaten in peace_

 _than a house filled with feasting—and conflict."_

They were going to be late. Hinata forced the brush through her locks for the umpteen time. She looked up in the mirror and caught his reflection. dark calculating eyes stared back pausing his ministration with his tie.

She straightened up to smooth out her floor-length ball gown.

Her sister's engagement party was today

"shit" finally fed up with the tie, Sasuke ripped it off his collar, tossing it on the floor.

"Hey, let me," Hinata said softly bending to pick up the discarded tie

"I don't need a fucking tie"

"it's a black-tie event...and we should be on our way now," she says threading carefully. placing the tie around the back of his neck, he flinches when her cool hands make contact.

He watches her manicured hands expertly maneuver the tie. She has done this more than a dozen times. He wants to remember how usually he would use these situations to bask in her sweet scent and sneak a kiss right on her collar bone. She would chastise him jokingly for distracting her but then pull on him with his tie right onto her lips.

But today it feels like she has him bound.

Her touch makes him feel heavy

He steps back from her, pulling a cigarette from his pocket

"Since when did you start smoking?" her voice drenched with dread as he proceeds to light it in their bedroom

"Since I figured out my wife was a whore," He says after a long drag

She smooths out his tie once more, letting the fumes envelop her

"let's go, we have a dinner to get to," she says blinking back her tears

The weight of his glare is enough to suppress her cough.

* * *

AN : let me know what you think! i was going to make this only a one-shot but then i was like what the heck! let me see where this goes!

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated


	3. Proverbs 14: 13

_**Proverbs 14: 13**_

 _Laughter can conceal a heavy heart,_

 _but when the laughter ends, the grief remains._

Her little sister, Hanabi looked stunning. Her long brown hair was styled into an intricate updo adorned with golden gems. She descended the steps of the ballroom accompanied by her father, capturing all of their attention. They radiated poise and wealth.

Father outdid himself tonight, Hinata mused reaching for another glass of Champaign.

The hall was adorned by long golden curtains, white roses encased in crystal vases stood at the center of each silk covered table. Servers bustled about keeping a constant supply of appetizers and booze. A live band made the air feel light, but she was suffocating.

Everyone important was here today. Her husband was nowhere to be found.

"Sissi!" Hanabi's arm encased her before she had the chance to react.

"Hanabi you look gorgeous!" a sense of pride filling her heart

"I know right ...it was cumbersome having to sit through all of this, but it was worth it...Konohamaru is practically drooling!" Hanabi said grinning from ear to ear giving her a little twirl of her golden mermaid dress

Hinata heard herself laugh at her sister's antics "I am happy for you Hana"

"Don't get all sentimental on me now, it's not even the wedding yet. Anyway, where is your other half?"

"ahh- "just as opened her mouth to respond she finally spotted him

Standing tall and proud next to her father, brows furrowed in a serious conversation. She was going to be sick

As if feeling her distress from afar, His eyes caught hers ...mischief dancing in his dark orbs.

"Heyy. Hina are you okay?" Hanabi asked cocking her head

"I am! Am just emotional ...can't believe my baby sister is getting married" she said choking out a laugh, pulling her sister into arms. Her heart felt like it was being shredded into a million pieces by her insurmountable guilt.

 _How did she end up here_?

* * *

AN: Thank you for all of you who reviewed! :) yall the best.


	4. Proverbs 17:14

**Proverbs 17: 14**

 _Starting a quarrel is like opening a floodgate,_

 _so stop before a dispute breaks out._

"W-what did you tell him" the words stumbled out of her tongue as soon as she reached his side

"wouldn't you like to know," he said smirking gulping down his entire champagne glass

" Sasuk-

"No, _you_ don't get to, Sasuke me," raising his voice earning them a bit of an audience

Her frazzled eyes darted around her trying gage who had heard their little exchange

"can we talk outside?" she hissed "please" tugging him firmly out into the garden

once out of the public, he removes her hands from wrist

"you have to let me explain"

"Have to what? explain what Hinata?" he growled feeling himself becoming undone

"Can we...not do this here?"

He lets out a laugh that vibrates the nearby pond "am leaving"

"Sasuke "she says his name gingerly reaching out to grab his arm

His eyes flash dangerously red because he is familiar with that tone that can make him buckle if he is not careful

"so now _you_ want to talk" he sneers "or do you just want to know if I told your old man about your recent escapades?" shrugging her off his arm, he walks off

she slumps on the grass below and stares hard as his retreating form

She's past the point of self-pity

* * *

: dont worry soon you will get the scoop of what went down

can't wait for your thoughts! have you guys ever read the book of Proverbs?


	5. Proverbs 13 : 12

**Proverbs 13: 12**

 _Hope deferred makes the heart sick_

 **Flashback**

Months after the great war, knee deep in grief

Hinata found herself in a meeting surrounded by the Hyuga elders

Her father sitting directly across from her, eyes as impassive as ever

She willed herself to sit straight, answer firmly and not waver

She repeated it in her head

Sit straight, answer firmly and don't waver

So, when they told her for the fifth time

"Hanabi is best suited for the demands the Hyuga-clan Clan, She will be the successor "

She couldn't hear it- ** _no-_** she refused to hear it

Sit straight, answer firmly and don't waver

That's what Neji would whisper to her before clan meetings

"Hinata-sama are you listening?" and elder said glancing up at the clock

 _1 PM_

 _How could they do this to her?_

Sit straight, answer, firmly and don't waver

"I've worked hard for this position and I am the heir"

A firm hand was placed on her shoulder made her realize she was rocking back and forth

Her bewildered eyes fixed on the man across from her

Silently pleading him to fight for her, reconsider, to show them how much she had worked, how much she had sacrificed.

 _When would she be enough?_

"It's been decided" he finally said each syllable dropping like bricks

He stood and left

The others followed

Sit straight, answer firmly and don't waver

a coolness started from her toes, slowly worked its way up

Sit straight, answer firmly and don't waver

she was numb all over

"Hinata-sama, its 3 am, perhaps you should retire?" Ko's distant voice pulled her out of her stupor

He moved to reach out to her, and she pushed passed him

And Fled

* * *

AN : thanks for the reviews! a couple of flashback coming up...stay tuned XD


	6. Proverbs 27:19

_**Proverbs 27: 19**_

 _As water reflects the face, so one's life reflects the heart_

 ** _Flashback_**

There was a cricket somewhere in his room

His bed creaked with each breath he took

Keeping him hopelessly awake all night

With a deep sigh, Sasuke swung his legs over to one side of the bed

Squinting in the dead of the night

He shuffled his way to the tiny kitchen of his apartment

To his disappointment, the last bottle of beer was empty

He could relate to that he supposed

He ran a hand through his hair

Supposed it's not too late to buy some more

With that, he took hastily put his cloak and headed out

He wishes he could be as dead as the streets of Kohona at 3 am

The stupid dobe had somehow convinced the entire village that he should be granted another chance

So, he was stuck here until he could prove he wasn't a threat to humanity

This village was a threat to his psyche

When he closed his eyes, he saw his victims

When he walked through the bustling restaurant by day, he smelled blood

When he sees a mother, he is reminded of the massacre of his entire family

When he touches his forehead, something he does absentmindedly now, he feels his brother's touch

He has to start there – his brother- the only thing keeping him here perhaps

Today was his first day without the Anbu guards who watched him closely these past six months

Maybe he should test out his new-found freedom

He purchased a pack of beer and a shovel

* * *

AN: shout out to Onlyluna , WhiteGems, Anne12Fink , Emva9x and DAngel7 for the kind reviews!XD


	7. Proverbs 7:27

**_Proverbs_ 7: _27_**

 _Her house is a highway to_ the grave _, leading down the chambers of death_

Her tears blinded her as she ran through the courts

She had no clear destinations in mind

But somehow ended up here

In the midst of the dead

The frigid gust of wind passed through her unlocking her anguish

She was tired of holding everything in

So, she sank to her knees

Threw herself at him

"Neji-nissan...I've failed you"

The granite stone cooled her flushed cheeks, failing to reply

 _If he was here_ —there's no point in going there Hinata silently chastised herself

Thus, she whispers to him everything of what was, what would be

"Nissan- did you know that Naruto-Kun is on his way to being Hokage... I am so proud of Him"

"Tenten and Lee miss you terribly... they stop by sometimes and drag me outside"

"There's talks of Shikamaru and Temari getting engaged"

"Even though I've been sort of disconnected, Hanabi is always telling me the latest "tea" but you know she has some questionable sources"

She can almost imagine Neij's light chuckle at that

"Am sorry I haven't visited you in a while, I threw myself at helping father with the clan, I wanted to make a change for you ...then he pulls the rug on me" she chokes out bitterly

There's more She wants to say

Like how most nights she replays his death but instead of him dying

She imagines that it's her and for some reason, it feels her with an odd sense of peace

But here she was, very much alive, crying in the middle of a graveyard at 3 in the morning

* * *

AN : WELCOME BACK! sorry for not updating these past 2 days :(

Thanks for having my back in the comment section ...Trolls = Sad, lonely internet nerds XD


	8. Proverbs 26 : 11

_**Proverbs 26: 11**_

 _As a dog returns to its vomit, so fools repeat their folly_

Sasuke was feeling invigorated

Three bottles of alcohol later and some magic mushrooms to sweeten the deal

Each gulp erasing his insanity

He picked up the shovel with his only arm

Pressing it firmly against the waiting earth

He itched to use some chakra to break through the resistance against his shovel

But that would risk alerting someone

So, he tirelessly worked determined on creating the perfect ditch

Pausing only to wipe his brows and to take another gulp of his beer

He had dug too deep, but he didn't want to stop

To be dirt was to be so simple

He wants to lie here and be simple like the dirt

He momentary pauses to give his cramping hand a break

And that's when he realizes

he is not alone

A pale ghost illuminating the dark night is staring back at him

Her purple hair slithering like snakes under the desert sun

Her face is emotionless and when she finally opens her mouth

He hears her ask something, but it doesn't register

He realizes now how drunk and high he really is

He blinks a couple of times slowly hoping she would disappear

But she saunters over to him "U-Uchiha-san what are you doing?"

His head feels like its swimming, so he picks up the shovel again

There was a purple headed ghost hovering around him, and he wanted nothing to do with it

"did my brother send you to torment me?"

"whaaat...a-ano are you okay because you don't look so good?"

Everything the ghost says sounds it's been fast-forwarded

The more she talks the more he shovels because he shouldn't see a ghost right now

"U-Uchiha-san! What you are doing is illegal! This is the sacred place for the Leaf's village heroes?" Hinata added frantically but quickly clamps her mouth shut when a pair of swirling Sharingan glares at her

" _I_ am trying to bury my brother...I think a little boy who was asked to murder his entire clan for the sake of the Village deserves a proper burial"

* * *

AN : WELL now yall know how they officially met! lol waiting for your constructive criticism in the review section

until next time

Undercoverbarbie


	9. Proverbs 25 : 16

_**Proverbs 25: 16**_

 _If you find honey, eat just enough- too much of it, and you will vomit_

Her mouth hung slightly open at his outburst

Hinata gulped slowly as she took in his disheveled state

It unsettled her that one of the most feared, ruthless

And up until a couple of months -a war criminal

Was currently in the middle of a ditch

With several scattered empty beer bottles at his feet

She had counted 5 so far

The hem of his dark cloak was drenched in dirt

She was close enough to notice the beads of sweat that made his overgrown hair stick to his forehead

That was nothing compared to his blown-out pupils that could barely focus on her

He emitted crazed desperation that somehow felt familiar to her

She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other ...

As she watched his dark eyes glow red

Even in his incapacitated state, she was sure he was strong enough to wring her neck

However, she was a shinobi ...if she noticed something amiss

It was her duty to engage or notify someone

But Who?... Naruto or Sakura

From the little she knew about him, he was walking on thin ice

Wasn't there supposed to be ANBU's watching his every move?

Getting someone involved meant she would have to explain why she was here in the first place

Thus, she settled for

"ano...do you have your brother's uhh... b-body "pointing to the ditch ... cursing herself because that was a dumb question. of course, he didn't have his brother's body

His face remained impassive

"well it's okay if don't...y-you could always put something that reminds you of him... a picture or..." she found herself rambling nervously

Without breaking eye contact, He climbed out of his man-made ditch

And sauntered over to her

Her heart thrashed wildly with each of his labored steps

"uhh...um well I oversaw my cousin's funeral " _why couldn't she stop talking_ "I-I know where you can get you a tombstone"

He stopped at that and cocked his head slightly -almost zombie-like

He is close enough to practically feel his breath on her

Close enough that she activates her byakugan

His raises his hands slowly and it grazes her face

His eyes widened slightly- when he realized that his hand doesn't go through her

And before she takes a step back

His face is contorted into a mixture of pain and confusion

His body hunched over

a growl escapes his lips

And without warning, the entire contents of his guts slid its way down her pants

* * *

: YIKESSSSSS

this chapter was longer than most ...breaking my less than 300 words challenge

but there's so much to sayyyyyyyy_ CRIES_

tbh this took me back to middle school when some chick threw up on me ...then I threw up on her ...good times .


	10. Proverbs 3:27

**Proverbs 3: 27**

 _Do not withhold good from those to whom it is due, when it is in your power to act_

His head hurt like hell

His eyelids felt heavy as he tried to force them open

 _What happened?_

His eyes finally adjusted to a dimly lit ceiling

that was not his own

Immediately, Sasuke sat up, alarmed

his head spinning consequently

He was propped up by multiple pillows on a bed

His cloak and weapons had been removed

He was not restrained

He could make out a small dresser on his side

 _What in the world?_

He activated his Sharingan as soon as the door opened earning him a sharp pain through his temple

"U-Uchiha-san you're awake?!" a female voice squeaked

From what he could make out, she was small ...enough to take her out if needed

That is if he could move his sore limbs

"where... am I?" he asked, his voice hoarse

"Y-You passed out in the cemetery, so I brought you to Tenten-Chan's apartment...she lives close by" _was he supposed to recognize that name or this woman?_

A foggy image of him with a shovel pushed its way through his mind

 _How much had he had to drink ...? did he take the entire bag of mushrooms?_

He watched her intently as she crossed the room and carefully opened the blinds

The sunlight blinded him, but it slowly revealed her features

Her long midnight hair moved each time she squirmed under his gaze

Her pale eyes, distinctly Hyuga, watched him warily

"I-I could get Sakura-chan or Naruto-Kun"

Something about her was familiar, but his mind couldn't be bothered at the moment

"don't" he forced out... feeling bile rise up in the back of his throat

She nodded slowly, leaving the room

And then returned with a tray she set by him

"this is just some soup and liquid... you're dehydrated," she said simply

He eyed the contents of the trays, and his stomach leaped at the sight of food

years of training prevented him from making a move

"ano it's not... _poisoned_ " she whispered in response to his reluctance

If she wanted to harm him...she would have done so already

after a pregnant pause

against his better judgment

he found himself reaching for the cup of water

greedily gulping it

His eyes flickered to her pale ones as he attempted to direct a spoonful of soup into his mouth

his body was betraying him, and she was here to witness it all

Ignoring the way her eyes softened as his hand trembled slightly on its trajectory

He couldn't help but wonder, how the hell did this petite woman drag him here?

why hadn't she left him to die in the ditch?

 _And why was a small part of him relieved to be alive?_

* * *

AN : **I am back! sorry for the long wait XD**

Big shout out to **GEKIAI ( also known as Hydrad on FF)** for helping me revise this chapter 3

Thank you as always for the reviews, follows and favorites! they mean a lot to me


	11. Proverbs 25:19

_AN:_ heads up so there is no confusion this chapter is in the **Present** ( base on the continuation of chapter 4) recap of chapter 4 is below they were attending Hanabi's engagement party.

* * *

 **Previously**

 _"Sasuke, "she says his name gingerly reaching out to grab his arm_

 _His eyes flash dangerously red because he is familiar with that tone that can make him buckle if he is not careful_

 _"so now_ _you_ _want to talk" he sneers "or do you just want to know if I told your old man about your recent escapades?" shrugging her off his arm, he walks off_

 _she slumps on the grass below and stares hard as his retreating form_

 _She's past the point of self-pity_

 **Proverbs 25 :19**

" _like a broken tooth or a lame foot is reliance on the unfaithful in a time of trouble"_

 **PRESENT**

"Hina, what are you doing out here?" the concerned voice brought her out of her stupor

She frowned as the blonde-haired shinobi approached her by the pond

Hinata straightened herself from her crouched position and quickly wiped her tears,

Hoping he would know better than to ask

But this was Naruto ... he always asked

"Heyy are you okay?" placing his hand on her bare shoulder

His touch sent shivers down her spine

she wanted to scream, but settled for a stiff nod

"you've been avoiding me..." _was he kidding?_ "how are you and...Sasuke" he said awkwardly scratching his head

 _what do you think?_ She wanted to snap

His blue eyes flashed with a mix of concern, guilt, and something else she didn't want to decipher

"Hina. I know he's angry, and you're probably getting the brunt of it. But it wasn't all your fault you know" letting his hand trail down her arm " _we_ all have to sit and sort _this_ out"

"I-I should go"

He moved to cradle her hand in his larger ones "let me walk you home"

"I don't think that's for the best" she said hoping she sounded firm

She had to flee before he turned her into mush

Purposely avoiding his eyes, she pulled her hands free from his grasp

And walked past him in the same direction her husband had moments ago

* * *

AN : Realized I spelled my beta ff wrong ( Hydrag) in the last chapter...here to redeem myself (hehe)

u/1943396/Hydrag


	12. Proverbs 6:25

**Proverbs 6:25**

 _"Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes"_

 **PRESENT**

Sasuke had taken the longest way possible home

Hoping it would clear his head

But he was still angry ...and it was draining

He tugged on his tie to loosen it as he stepped into their home,

Grudgingly making his way up to their bedroom

And there she was, still dressed in the gown from earlier

Her back facing him, as she unlatched her pearl earrings

Her long hair reflected against the moon, a sharp contrast against her creamy skin

She was struggling to unzip her dress over her mid back

And out of habit, he made his way over to her

She jumped slightly when his cool fingers landed on the base of her neck

"You're back," she said feeling his fingers slowly slide down her back

He unzipped her gown, watched it fall in one heap, exposing her against the cold

Every curve of her body called out to him, but it was her gaze that ignited him

He watched with anticipation as she stepped out of the gown and closed the distance between them

Her eyes searched for answers in his dark orbs

Lately she felt like he had become unpredictable

One minute he was pushing her away, the next ...

Wordlessly, he tilted her chin and brought their lips together

Letting his desire swallow up all the anger, hurt and confusion

She moaned as their kiss deepened

Unceremoniously, he tossed her on the bed causing her to yelp in surprise

As soon as he was at arm's reach, she eagerly tossed his suit aside, quickly shedding the excess clothes while he got rid of his pants

He pulled his mouth to hers, pressing her body against his muscular chest

He pushed her back down on the bed, hungrily attacked her neck and breast

His hands were everywhere and so were hers-demanding and claiming

She locked her legs behind his back as he pounded into her ruthlessly

She cried out into his chest as she came, with him following right behind her

Sasuke held her in his arms, overcomed by the knowledge that she was and would always be his drug

She buried her face against his chest and their heart melting into one steady rhythm

"I need to move out" he whispered to her a little while after as he glided his fingers along her locks

she was silent for a minute, letting the gravity of his words wash over her

Hinata lifted her head to meet his eyes, her eyes hardened

"you can't keep running every time we hit a bump in the road, _Sasuke_ "

"Is that what we're calling _this_? a 'bump in the road" he scoffed bitterly

He untangled himself from her limbs and swung his legs over the bed

placing his wedding band on their dresser

undeterred, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her ample chest on his back

She nibbled on his ear, trailing butterfly kisses along his neck

A groan escaped his lips when he felt her teeth sink into his skin

"come back to bed" she whispered in his ear, getting him hard again in an instant

 _fuck it_

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard as she straddled him

soon he found himself captured between her folds once again

* * *

AN : **yall I don't know how to write proper lemons...so don't come for me lol XD**

 **looking forward to reading the comments!**

 **this chapter was inspired by I Got you by Jaime Woods( I've been listening to it on repeat...goood vibes)**


	13. Proverbs 2:3

**Proverbs 2: 3**

 _"Cry out insight, and ask for understanding"_

Hinata woke up with a start, acutely missing the lack of warmth that previously engulfed her. Her limbs felt sore and stiff as she groggily sat up. She squinted in the darkness at the clock, 3:00 AM, and immediately caught the sight of her husband 's wedding ring on the nightstand.

 _Fuck! Did he leave?_

She sucked in a breath and frantically bolted out the bed. Could she survive him leaving her again? she had naively believed that making love to him would bring them closer.. _.like before_... but it was only a wet band-aid on their crumbling marriage.

 _If only they talked as much as they fucked_

 _stupid, stupid! why couldn't she just verbalize how she felt?_

If there's one thing she always knew about Sasuke was that he was a man of his word. As she much as she hates to admit this, she understood his reasons for wanting to move out. But he owed her at least a discussion first.

She hurried down the steps, holding onto the wall to steady herself.

She barged into the bathroom, the kitchen, his office

 _Nothing_

She ran back up the stairs hoping she had missed something. Her anxiety ratcheted up five notches as she came up empty again. An anguished cry escaped her lips, as she ran back down.

just as she decided to activate her bloodline, something distinct but familiar hit her nostril slowing her stride.

Encouraged, she followed the scent

He was laid out beneath the stars in the backyard.

eyes closed... looking so relaxed and so at peace. The steady rise and fall of his chest, made her heart unclench.

A fat cloud of smoke slithered past his lips, the only sign that he was fully awake.

she stepped closer...her toes sinking into the moist grass, that smell always brought back a feeling of nostalgia.

She sank into the grass next to him and slowly looked up at him in the darkness

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked softly as he placed the blunt back to his lips.

"Hn" eyes still closed he passed her the blunt, she found herself taking it against her better judgment and placing it against her lips. Her first drag sent her into a coughing fit causing her to sit up.

"You still suck at this" he chuckled quietly

"you're not exactly the best teacher" still struggling to catch her breath but determined to prove him wrong, she went for another one. She smiled to herself as she reminisced about the last time, they shared a joint. Her first time getting high in the presence of the infamous avenger months after she had found him inebriated in the cemetery. She craved that carefree and bold spirit he was always brought out of her. She missed him and simplicity of their relationship. When did everything get so fucked up? What comes after if he moves out? Was he considering divorce?

She took one last drag, letting her lungs fill up and propagate her newfound sense of euphoria.

She felt his fingers brush against hers as he took the joint from her hands. She slowly opened her white orbs and was surprised to find him staring intently. For what felt like hours, they stared at each, letting their unspoken rift fill up the space between them.

He broke the silence first, his deep voice laced with unfamiliar vulnerability

"Hinata" his glazed eyes peering into her soul "why were you in bed with Naruto?"

She stared past her husband far into their vast yard, her mind flashing from memory after memory, opening the floodgates of emotions. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the joint between his lips , desperate for another drag.

There was no more time for tears, she had to rip the band-Aid.

"Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?"

* * *

 **AN : I am still alive yall, sorry for taking this long to update! since its Sasuhina month , I just had to. ENJOY!**


End file.
